bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Fatalshot Andaria
Fatalshot Andaria Skill 'Gaia's Grace (Reduction in BB gauge required for BB, reduces the amount of BB gauge used during BB & 15% boost to critical hit rate) 'Burst Bolt of Decadence (22 combo powerful Earth attack to all enemies, remove all status ailments & chance to inflict Paralysis and Poison; Cost: 27 BC, DC: 22 BC) '''Brave Burst '''Bolt of Deliverance (22 combo powerful Earth attack to all enemies, negates all status ailments & increases allies' BB gauge for 3 turns; Cost: 26 BC, DC: 22 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary Andaria, the fourth of the Soul Bound Saga series, made its way from Puzzle Trooper to Brave Frontier on February 2015. We've all been there and we have those problems even today. A number of players felt Andaria needed to be buffed because Andaria wasn't like the other Soul Bound Saga units. This is rather interesting as Andaria is the first in her unit series to not have a unique buff, like Taunt, Shield, and Stealth. However, Andaria doesn't need a buff, does she? You might want to give this a read to get a better understanding of Andaria. We've seen this happen with Zedus, so it's Andaria's turn. Andaria, let's show the world what your amazing bow can do! Leader Skill Score: 7/10 Interesting. Andaria combines the reduction of BC cost and BB gauge consumption. These generally don't work well with each other because the reduction of BB gauge consumption is less effective with BB that have inexpensive BC costs. However, despite the contradictions between reduction of BC cost and BB gauge consumption, this Leader Skill is still good to have, especially if using Zelnite, Fei and Fang, Shida, etc. Andaria also increases crit chance by 15%. This is very good, especially in Arena. The current base chance to land a critical is 10%. Adding Ultor's Leader Skill will give you a total of a 25% chance of landing a critical. If using double Ultor leads (or Ultor and Tridon) and Maxwell's Endless, you will be reaching the critical rate cap, which is 70%. This will make criticals a lot easier to land. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Alternating between Andaria's BB and SBB isn't a bad idea. Here's why. Andaria's SBB does not heal status ailments so her BB has to be used to cure status ailments. Andaria's BB has a nice Drop Check of 22 BC, which is the same as her SBB. Additionally, Andaria has a chance to inflict Poison and Paralysis. Even though a number of bosses are immune to Paralysis and Poison, this BB is still useful against any enemy that is vulnerable to any one or two of the two status ailments. The damage output is relatively decent. It's not great, but still a nice BB to use. The damage modifier is 270%, which is relatively high, but because Andaria's Atk is on the low side, she won't be dealing lots of damage. Super Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Neat, huh? Andaria gets a 450% damage modifier on her SBB. However, the damage output is quite low because Andaria's Atk is low. An upside to this is the 22 BC Drop Check, which is the same as Andaria's BB. Andaria also provides immunity to status ailments for 3 turns, but does not heal them. This serves as a problem as you would have to alternate between her BB and SBB. Even with this buff, enemies that can remove buffs can dispel this buff. The 5 BB regen is also pretty nice as this is the second highest boost in the game, only to be beaten by Grahdens's SBB. The BB regen can help drive the momentum of your units' BB gauge filling. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 8/10 Andaria performs quite well in Arena. Her damage output is about average, but her 24 BC Drop Check on her normal attack can help generate enough BC to fill everyone's BB gauges ready for the second turn given the right units. If Andaria's BB does not kill your opponent's squad, pray and hope that your opponent's units are paralyzed as units that are paralyzed will not be able to move at all. Consider paralyzed units as dead units in Arena. As a Leader, Andaria provides a reduction of BC cost. This is not as good as BB fill rate as the highest BB fill rate in the game is 50% (every 1 BC is treated as 1.5 BC). The reduction of BC cost is only 15%, which would often be seen as a 15% boost to BB fill rate, which is definitely not as good as 50%. The reduction in BB gauge consumption is useless as the unit will only activate upon using BB/SBB. The 15% boost to critical rate is very nice too. This makes it easier for units to land criticals on their enemies to deal lots of damage. Stats Score: 7/10 Andaria's stats are relatively low compared to the other Soul Bound Saga units. Her low Atk is one of the main reasons why her BB and SBB deal lower damage than expected. Her HP is only close to the average HP of other units, which can be detrimental to her survivability. Andaria, as an anti-debuffer, should have the most survivability possible as she is able to cure and negate status ailments, which would otherwise be harmful to your squad. In terms of typing, my type preference for Andaria is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10 Andaria can practically be used anywhere. Her ability to serve as an anti-debuff unit and a BB gauge generator is essential to most hard content in the game. Status ailments are one of, if not, the most common and annoying factors of Brave Frontier. Being able to block and become immune to status ailments helps alleviate the problem of dealing with status ailments. Conclusion Total Score: 7.7/10 I don't know why Andaria needs a buff. With this good of a score, Andaria doesn't need a buff. She might be different compared to the other Soul Bound Saga units, but her abilities prove that she can really shine as an anti-debuffer. Don't agree? How about a vote? Do you think Andaria should get buffed? Yes! Maybe! No! Don't care. Comment below on what you think of Andaria! Do you think she needs a buff? Explain why and leave your comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Cyclopean Ultor *Netherking Hadaron *Boltdrive Zedus *Nice Burny Category:Blog posts